Products are being manufactured on a large-scale for home and/or business applications. Various manufacturing techniques are utilized to ensure the Nth manufactured product is the same in numerous characteristics as the Nth+50 manufactured product.
However, these large-scale manufacturing techniques generally require a modification (e.g., to address deficiencies, to incorporate new features, etc.) to the product design to undergo a time-consuming and costly design and testing process. By the time the modification is implemented, other desirable modifications have been identified. Typically, it is uneconomical to implement every desired modification to the product design. As a result, a modification that is not implemented may be the modification that would have improved the product the most from the perspective of the purchaser and would have lead to greater sales of the product.